


time has no sympathy for the battleworn

by ceraunophiliac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Battle, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, He has no lines, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Pain, Platonic Love, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Read by the Author, Sad Ending, its okay, only pain, platonic handholding, pls I made Techno so sad, pspsps rivalstwt come get y'alls juice, tommy's only mentioned, you'll cry too, you're gonna be in a world of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac
Summary: Time itself stopped to see the two masked men kneeling together, their scarred hands clasped tightly together and foreheads leaned against one another’s. The wind paused its whistling to better hear the words being exchanged between the pair."They're watching us, you know."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	time has no sympathy for the battleworn

**Author's Note:**

> `DREAM & TECHNO ANGST DREAM & TECHNO ANGST! So, on the lovely Twitter dot com last night, I stumbled across this really, really gorgeous artpiece by @/ezmlkdimnsbasy . I was inspired to write this based off of her artwork. Please go check her out, do yourself a favor! The link to the artwork will be in the bottom notes.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this angst I wrote last night while sleep deprived.

Time itself stopped to see the two masked men kneeling together, their scarred hands clasped tightly together and foreheads leaned against one another’s. The wind paused its whistling to better hear the words being exchanged between the pair, occasionally ruffling their hair with loving support. The bloodied, tired crowd had fallen silent to watch the display of affection between the two usually stone-cold men.

“They’re watching us, you know,” the blond murmured to the pinkette, barely audible. “Like hawks.” He had come into this battle with a plan and with inside intel, but he had grown exhausted. His friend was faring almost no better. Both were warworn, shells of what they had once been; they were weapons waiting to be used. The pinkette gripped the blond’s hand tighter before standing, pulling his partner up with him. 

The crowd held their breath in anticipation as he did so, drawing up their weapons in preparation. They watched as the skull-wearing man squeezed the smiley-face wearing man’s hand once more, leaning in to mutter something in the other man’s ear. Smiley didn’t seem to like what he was being told, judging from the way his shoulders tensed up, but he nodded anyway.

The two powerful beings separated, hands returning to their own weapons.

And the chaos started once again.

The pair worked together beautifully, synced in their movements against the crowd for only a moment before breaking off into their own intricate dances.

Smiley was the embodiment of all grace and elegance, swinging his axe like it was nothing more than an extended limb. He knew when to pull back and when to push forward, never giving his enemy a break until they died mercilessly at his hand. The man’s axe never left his side, even when he wasn’t in battle. “Nightmare” was its name, carefully engraved into the metal of the battleaxe. A fight with him was consequential. He was quick and nimble, never to be caught by a blade, nor an arrow.

Pigskull fought with power and force behind his hits, knowing when to strike and how to perfectly slip his enchanted blade, the “Orphan Obliterator'', between the strong armor his opponents donned. No one stood a chance against him, and if they tried, they didn’t last long. The man was intimidating; he was a near god amongst men, an immortal. He was a force to be reckoned with, smart and tactical. 

Together, they were near unstoppable, an ever-fighting duo with a never-dying flame within them. Violence beckons them close, whispering in their ears and inserting itself into their blood, crying out for victory with such need, it nearly weeped. Opponent after opponent fell to their knees at the warriors’ blades, pained screams filling the air as person after person was subjected to their death.

And then Pigskull let out a yell of his own, a deep bellow that seemed to shake the earth around him. He had turned around at the wrong moment and everything seemed to freeze as he watched Smiley counter one attack, only to step into another. It was the wrong timing, the wrong footing. Pigskull watched with horror in his eyes as a sharp diamond blade bit into the small space between the blond man’s armor plates, sinking deep into him. His partner paused, looking down at his newfound injury before turning to lock gazes with Pigskull—even though both men’s masks covered their eyes.

Just like that, the switch flipped. No longer was Pigskull fighting with tactics in mind, always several steps ahead. No, no more. Now, the pinkette was fighting with anger, cutting down anyone in his path without so much as a second glance as he stormed towards the blond. Smiley was still fighting, he could see that much, but he wasn’t going to last much longer.

One by one, every enemy fell victim to the cold, unforgiving bite of Pigskull’s blade. His heavy footsteps pounded against the ground as he ran towards his friend, straining himself. He made quick work of the men surrounding the man clad in green, letting his sword fall to the ground after he was done. The tall man lurched forward to catch his partner’s falling body in his arms, clutching him tightly as he gasped out in pain.

“It’s gonna be alright,” the pinkette murmured, deep voice painted with worry. He glanced up, catching the gazes of oncoming soldiers. He locked onto a blond teenager, the one who still wielded his very own axe. Tommy. Things wouldn’t have gone this way had Tommy not backstabbed him. Dream wouldn’t be on the bridge crossing to death had Tommy not rejoined Tubbo.

He couldn’t worry about that right now. Releasing a heaving sigh, he reached into a pocket in his cape, pulling out a slimy, blueish pearl. Without hesitation, he threw it as far as he could, holding his injured partner close to him as he stood, preparing for the teleportation effect. Now, Pigskull was never one to waste pearls, but for the blond he held close to him, he didn’t consider the rapid throwing of them a waste. They were back in the arctic in no time, snow falling gently around them. The pinkette found himself kneeled in the cold snow, supporting Smiley’s dying body with one arm beneath his shoulders, hand on the back of his head as he gently laid the blond down.

Calloused fingers pulled at his mask, and he was quick to comply with their unasked question, taking off the skull he wore with such carelessness. When his own fingers asked the same of the other’s white ceramic mask, the man only gave a small nod, exhaling gently as scarred fingers lifted the mask from his pale face. Dark maroon eyes ran over freckles scattered like stars in the night. His irises committed the sharp nose and jawline to memory, watched the way deep emerald green eyes fluttered, dark eyelashes kissing the skin beneath them.

“Dream,” the pinkette said softly. “You’re gonna be alright, Dream,” he spoke, voice full of emotion, something new for him. He wasn’t emotional. That was not the role he played, but the man dying in front of him had been his best friend for years. He was the only one who knew what it was like to be used as nothing more than a weapon in war. The blond smiled up at the red-eyed man, hand coming to rest over the one the crown-wearing man had placed on his face.

“We both know that’s not true, Techno. I don’t-” he cut himself off, breaking into a coughing fit. “I don’t think they hit me properly, Techno. I’m not gonna die quickly from this,” Dream continued, green irises flickering up to connect with red ones. “But, I need to,” he muttered, voice raspy. His free hand worked at the belt Techno wore, pulling out a dagger—the dagger he had gifted Technoblade all those years ago, gold infused within the metal of the blade—and offering it to the man who held him so tenderly.

Technoblade’s eyebrows furrowed. “Dream, what are you asking me to do?” his voice was rougher than usual. The question was already answered, they both knew that. Dream broke into a coughing fit once again, dark crimson finding its way onto his rosy pink lips. He offered a small smile to Technoblade—a gruesome, bloody sight, truly. Instead of giving the pinkette a response, he removed his hand from his face, pressing the handle of the dagger into his calloused palm.

“I need you to do it, Techno. I don’t trust anyone else,” Dream whispered, gaze locked with Techno’s. “Please. Kill me, once and for all,” he murmured, reaching up with a shaky hand to wipe underneath Techno’s right eye.  _ When had he started crying?  _ “It needs to be done. We both know that,” he said softly, voice cracking in the middle of his words.

“Dream, I-” Techno cut himself off, taking a deep breath. This was Dream’s final wish, was it not? To be sent into the clutches of death while in the arms of his best friend. Death was waiting patiently for the blond man, hand outstretched. Ender, if only he had had more time, but time has no sympathy for the weary and the battleworn. “I love you,” Techno’s shaky voice broke the growing silence. “Dream, please, don’t make me do this to you.” He shook his head, hair following his movements. 

Dream’s only response was a silent “please.” Techno’s hand shook as he prepared himself. His eyes met Dream’s. And he paused. Dream’s eyes were full of love and trust. Hope.

The dagger met its mark. 

The blond man went silently, mouth open in a gasp he never took, green eyes never leaving Technoblade’s. His hand stayed on the pinkette’s face until he couldn’t keep it there anymore, falling, only to be clasped tightly by the other man’s hand. When Dream’s final breath left him, Techno lowered his head gently down to the snow, letting his own head drop. He stayed there for—he didn’t even know how long, time passing quicker than he realized. By the time he was getting up, the snow had stopped and the sun was setting. 

The warm rays danced across Dream’s golden hair, which Techno took a short moment to run his hand through. He needed to gather roses, he decided. Roses would do well. It didn’t take him too long, having seen quite a few around in the tall spruce forests. He gathered them tightly, ignoring the way the thorns dug into the flesh of his hands. 

As soon as he had collected what he deemed an appropriate amount, he returned to Dream’s side, falling to his knees. His trembling hands  _ (Ender damn it, stop trembling) _ tore the thorns off the roses, paying no mind to the ever-lowering sun. He pressed the thornless roses into Dream’s cold hands when he was done, setting his hands over his chest. Experienced hands lifted a bloodied, golden crown off from pink hair, the gems shimmering gorgeously as the dying sunlight hit them. The crown was placed ever-so-gently onto soft blond hair.

A kiss was delivered to Dream’s forehead, a small “thank you” being murmured against his skin. Technoblade stood after a minute, lifting a hand to wipe the tracks of liquid off his face.  _ This was for the best,  _ he told himself. As he walked the long trek back to his warm house, he felt the wind return to ruffle his hair, and with it, it carried two messages.

“I love you too” was one of them. The wind whispered it with tenderness, caressing his face as it did so.

And the other?

**_Dream was slain by Technoblade in the Arctic._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the artwork: [ clicky ](https://twitter.com/ezmlkdimnsbasy/status/1346611186125697026?s=20)
> 
> PLEASE check it out. It's so gorgeous I cannot stop staring.
> 
> Comments make me :) Tell me what you thought! Give feedback, please, I beg of you. My ego demands to be fed. Nah, I'm kiddin'. Love you all! New Child Dream coming soon, so stay tuned <3


End file.
